I Wish You Were Here
by Notjustanotherperson
Summary: It had been three months and still, the pain and emptiness Quinn felt hadn't lessened. Rachel had been the love of her life and she was gone. Established Faberry.


_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Quinn lay on the right side of the bed, staring at the left side which was untouched. It was Rachels's side. She had always preferred the left because it was further from the door, reasoning that if someone broke into their house, they'd get to Quinn first, leaving Rachel time to escape. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered Rachel's reaction when she started laughing. She had pouted and stamped her foot, swatting Quinn on the arm as she scowled.

Quinn felt her lip start to tremble at the vivid memory and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She wished she could relive it, every moment, every second with the love of her life especially small ones like that. People always said it was the little things you missed. They were right. She missed Rachel's pout, the way she would stamp her foot when she was frustrated, her quiet, barely audible breathes as she slept, the way her expressive brown eyes would light up everytime she caught sight of Quinn...

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

Quinn rolled over and sniffled. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel Rachel's soft arms around her, like when they used to cuddle before bed, holding onto her as though she were afraid to let go. Gosh, she missed her so much it hurt.

The blonde sighed as she glanced at the clock, it was 4.43 am. She had been tossing and turning for hours and she finally gave up trying to sleep. Getting out of bed, she slipped on her coat and slippers and headed out of the house.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Stepping onto the front porch, she sat down on the step and stared up into the sky. It was beautiful, littered with shining stars. In that moment, the world was silent, as if time had decided to stand still. She remembered how when she couldn't sleep, Rachel would always sit with her till morning, gazing at the stars and just whispering to her, like she was scared to raise her voice in case she broke the serenity of the scene. They would sit there, holding hands, smiling at the night sky as they enjoyed each other's company.

She missed that so much. Sitting alone, the silence was almost deafening and she longed to hear Rachel's melodious voice as it whispered in her ear.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers _

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe she could get used to it. Sighing, she lowered her head and let out a breath before opening her eyes. She caught sight of her hands and she knew, she knew she would never get used to it. Her fingers felt so cold and lonely without Rachel's nestled warmly between hers. She could envision Rachel's tiny hand in hers, the softness of her small hand as she held on tightly and she let out a sob. She didn't even know she had started crying but bringing up her other hand to her cheek, she felt the wetness of fresh tears rolling down her face. She didn't even bother wiping them away.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

Yet, thinking of her, pretending she was there beside her, smiling at her adoringly and gazing at her with loving, warm eyes, she didn't feel quite so lonely. She could almost hear Rachel softly whisper, "I love you, Quinn" as their eyes locked onto each other's, feelings that couldn't be expressed with words filling them as her words seemed to linger in the silence. That had been the first of many times they sat on that very step and a connection so deep formed between them as Quinn returned the words in her own whisper.

That night had been their first kiss. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine Rachel's soft lips on hers as they kissed for the very first time. It had been nervous, apprehensive and slow, but above all, it had been perfect. It was the most perfect thing Quinn had ever felt and she knew in that moment that Rachel was the one. They had seperated after and just spent the rest of the night staring at each other as their hands slowly gravitated closer and intertwined.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

It had been three months. Three months since the day Rachel had been killed in a road accident and still, the pain and emptiness Quinn felt hadn't lessened. Everyday, she would wake up in the morning, expecting to see her love beside her, smiling sleepily as she greeted her but when she opened her eyes, she wasn't there. The bed was empty and untouched and she had to remind herself that Rachel was gone.

At night, she would return from work, expecting to open the door and be overwhelmed in a crushing hug by the small brunette who would kiss her and lead her into the kitchen where a nice vegan dinner would be waiting. They would eat together, talking about their day, laughing at something they said. It never happened, not anymore. She would open the door and be greeted by a dark, cold, empty house. There was never any laughter now. There was no warmth, no love, no Rachel.

She missed her. She wished she could still tell her how much she loved her and adored her. She wished she could still hold her in her arms and nuzzle into her soft hair as they laid in bed. She wished she could still hear her singing as she cooked vegan lasagne, unaware that Quinn was standing behind her, just watching her as she danced around the kitchen. She wished she could still sit hand in hand with her as they watched a movie or as they walked home afterwards. She sobbed. She wished she were still there.

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here _

**A/N Thank you for reading! The song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
